


[PODFIC] The Captain Crowley Series - Crowley

by kerravon



Series: Captain Crowley series podfics [1]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angels, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Demons, Friendship, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Soldiers, World War I
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 00:37:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3549503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerravon/pseuds/kerravon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a medley of four short stories from Daegaer's 'Captain Crowley' series, the ones focused on Crowley with his men. Due to their short length, I grouped them together, and tried to place them vaguely chronologically. I hope to record the rest of this series as well (grouped as Aziraphale, Christmas, and Lawrence), then "Bright With His Splendour" which was the whole point, after all. I hope I do them justice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[PODFIC] The Captain Crowley Series - Crowley

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Daegaer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Over the Top](https://archiveofourown.org/works/99473) by [Daegaer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer). 



This is a podfic of parts 1, 2, 7, and 8 of Daegaer's "Captain Crowley" series, in MP3 and M4b format.  
Stories on this recording include:

Monstrous Anger (author's part 8)  
No Man's Land (author's part 7)  
Over The Top (author's part 1)  
At The Going Down of the Sun (author's part 2)

Total length: 18 Minutes 08 Seconds  
Format: MP3 And M4b

Text available at: [Captain Crowley Series](http://archiveofourown.org/series/19366)  
[Monstrous Anger](http://archiveofourown.org/works/99470)  
[No Man's Land](http://archiveofourown.org/works/99476)  
[Over The Top](http://archiveofourown.org/works/99473)  
[At The Going Down of the Sun](http://archiveofourown.org/works/99474)

MP3 Podfic Direct Download (16.9 MB): [Captain Crowley series - Podfic](https://www.sendspace.com/pro/dl/c3wedx)

M4b Audiobook Direct Download (2.3 MB):[Captain Crowley series - M4b](https://www.sendspace.com/pro/dl/0ritqp)

Streaming:  


The music is "In Flanders Fields", sung by Richard Craddock. The poem was written by Canadian physician John McCrae in 1915, and became one of the most popular poems of the war.


End file.
